Playful Ponies
The Playful Ponies are medium-sized toys, larger than the mystery packs and smaller than the Fashion Style ponies and plush toys. Playful Ponies This group of Ponies is what Hasbro considers its "basic" line for Friendship is Magic toys. Each includes a smaller pony mold with brushable hair, a saddle, wagon, suitcase or accessory and royal wedding invitation, an animal companion, and either a comb or tickets and a sticker sheet. The first "wave" of toys was released in November 2011. The second wave was delayed from February due to the unfortunate disasters in Japan. Also due to the disasters in Japan, its release in Asia was delayed until end of July 2011, a week after Wave 4 was released in Asia. It is a refresh of the previous wave with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy cycled out to make room for two new characters, Cheerilee and Lily Blossom. The third wave included Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Cupcake (called Sugarcup in some preliminary packaging), Lulu Luck, Dewdrop Dazzle, and Blossomforth. The fourth wave was released on July 2011 in Asia and Europe and on October 2011 in North America. Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash are cycled back into production, along with six new ponies: Feathermay, Flitterheart, Snowcatcher, Twinkleshine, Honeybuzz, and Plumsweet. The fifth wave includes Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy. The sixth wave is a refresh of the previous wave with Fluttershy and Rarity cycled out to make room for two new characters, Diamond Rose and Cherry Pie. The Pony Wedding toy line contains the seventh wave and possibly the eighth wave, and includes Applejack, Cherry Berry, Fluttershy, Lyra Heartstrings, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Sunny Rays, Trixie Lulamoon, and Twilight Sparkle. Future Releases 'Pony Princess Wedding Castle' Includes a plastic castle, Shining Armor, and Princess Cadance. Set to be released August 2012. The toys are showcased at the 2012 New York Toy Fair. 'Bridle Friends Assortment' Individual Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Rarity figures, each with formal dresses and other accessories. Set to be released August 2012 as part of the Pony Wedding line. 'Toys 'R' Us Exclusive Pack' Showcased at the 2012 New York Toy Fair, a set of Daisy, DJ Pon-3, Night Mare Moon, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Trixie and an unidentified unicorn mare (resembling the blue-eyed variation of Lemon Hearts, but with Lemon Tart's cutie mark) will be released in Toys 'R' Us stores in Fall 2012. 'Playful Ponies' A glow in the dark Zecora was shown at the 2012 New York Toy Fair to be released in Toys 'R' Us stores Fall 2012. Two Playful Ponies have shown up on the Chinese auction site Taobao: a green earth pony with pink hair and a mint cutie mark, which closely resembles the mystery pack toy Minty, and a blue earth pony with pink hair and a cupcake cutie mark, similar to the mystery pack toy Sweetie Blue. Official launch dates are unknown. Promotional Packs These two two-packs were released in Europe. There is, as of yet, no word if the two-packs are scheduled to arrive in North America or if the two exclusive ponies will be made available as singles. *'Daisy Dreams:' Violet, light pink hair, Earth pony, released with Fluttershy *'Rainbow Flash:' Dark pink, orange hair, unicorn, released with Rainbow Dash Other Promotional Sets *'Valentine's Pinkie Pie:' Includes stickers and additional heart cutie marks, February 2011 *'Spring Time Fluttershy: '''Includes new flower accessories and additional flower cutie marks, April 2011 *'Royal Ball at Canterlot Castle:' Target Canterlot Exclusive. Includes the main 6 with tinsel hair and dress, plus Spike wearing a bowtie. *'Princess Celestia & Princess Luna: Target Canterlot Exclusive. Includes Princess Luna figure with Fully Sculpted Princess Celestia figure. *'''Celebration at Canterlot Castle: Target Canterlot Exclusive. A Starbeam Twinkle figure is shipped with the Shine Bright Twilight Sparkle. *'Canterlot Castle:' Target Canterlot Exclusive. A Pinkie Pie figure is shipped with the Shine Bright Luna. Story Packs Story Packs are playsets for the basic pony line. Each story pack includes at least one pony, one large playset piece, and numerous accessories. * Pony School Pals & Cheerilee: Includes Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Cheerilee. It is a purely figure-only set—it does not come with accessories. Uses the infamous backdrop of the Cutie Mark Crusaders' rock opera as its boxart. * Afternoon Picnic with Cheerilee: Includes Cheerilee, three animal friends, picnic basket, fruits, wagon, picnic table, baby seat and parasol. * Sweet Slumbers with Applejack and Star Dreams: Features Applejack and Star Dreams, a bed, A teddy bear, a bowl of snacks, a book, a side table and a picture frame. * Royal Castle Friends: Includes Twilight Sparkle, Spike and a brushable hair Princess Celestia. Vehicle sets The vehicle sets are basically a subset of the story packs. The gimmick of these sets are that they can connect together to form a parade of vehicles, and can be pulled by Pinkie Pie's RC Car. *Pinkie Pie's RC Car. Includes Pinkie Pie, remote control car and remote control. Remote controls plays music and sounds when used. RC Car can be connected to the front of Applejack's Farm Truck and Rarity's Royal Gem Carriage to pull the parade of vehicles. *Applejack's Farm Truck. Apparently only recently launched in the US but already available outside the US for some time. Includes Applejack, Truck, basket with two apples, ribbon, saddle, handkerchief and rope. Farm truck can be connected to Rarity's Royal Gem Carriage to form a parade of vehicles, and can be connected to Pinkie Pie's remote control car so that the car can be used to pull the truck. *Rarity's Royal Gem Carriage. Includes Rarity, comb, ribbon, bow, one animal friend, and large carriage. In Europe, this also included the figure Star Swirl as a special bonus. Gem Carriage can be connected with Applejack's Farm Truck to form a parade of vehicles, and can be connected to Pinkie Pie's remote control car so that the car can be used to pull the carriage. Train sets Due to the design (these were meant to run on tracks), they are incompatible with the previous Vehicle sets. *Friendship Express Train: Includes battery-operated train, wagon, Pinkie Pie and tracks. *Sweetie Belle's Ice Cream Train Car: Includes Sweetie Belle, Train Car, snacks accessories and two animal friends. Connects to Friendship Express Train. *Fluttershy's Nursery Train Car Ride Along These toys consist of a basic figure, scooter, animal companion, and basket of goodies. Characters include Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. A European re-release of the Rainbow Dash ride along toy comes with a Skywishes bonus figure. A two-pack, Pony Scooter Friends Daisy Dreams & Rarity, is to be released by Toys "R" Us as part of the upcoming Pony Friends Forever line. References sv:Grundläggande Ponnyer Category:Toys Category:Franchise